


Debajo del Muérdago

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Established Relationship, Hand Job, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Rimming, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Spanish, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry + Draco + Muérdago = Mucho calor. Traducción de "Under the Mistletoe" de Emma Grant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debajo del Muérdago

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/924) by Emma Grant. 



-No mires hacia arriba.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y de todas maneras levantó la vista. –Ah, claro –bromeó, dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada hacia los ojos de Harry. –Muérdago. Qué listo de tu parte. ¿Supongo que quieres un beso?

-Sí –respondió Harry, y sus verdes ojos relampaguearon traviesos. Se inclinó hacia él, y Draco cerró los ojos.

Pero los labios de Harry no tocaron los suyos. Draco sintió una mano en su cintura, desabrochando sus pantalones, y bajó la vista. –Harry… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Harry se arrodilló ante él, bajándole los pantalones junto con su ropa interior. –Dándote un beso –sonrió.

Los labios de Draco se torcieron en una sonrisa. –No es que no lo aprecie, pero nuestros invitados están por llegar en cualquier momento.

-Entonces, mejor empiezo ya –dijo Harry. Serpenteó su lengua alrededor de la punta del miembro de Draco antes de sumergir esa dureza en su boca.

Draco jadeó y se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, pero ni siquiera la ardiente sensación de la boca de Harry fue suficiente para aliviar su ansiedad. Muy pronto, doce personas llegarían por la red flu a su fiesta de Navidad; y si cualquiera se adelantaba y llegaba temprano, los atraparía en el acto y con asiento de primera fila. Y seguramente no era la mejor manera de dar la bienvenida a los amigos. Pero Harry no solía ser así de impulsivo y Draco tuvo que admitir que le gustaba.

Trató de relajarse, pero cada ráfaga de viento que pasaba afuera o cada crujir del fuego, lo mantenía con los nervios de punta. Se descubrió mirando fijamente hacia la chimenea, esperando que en cualquier momento las llamas se pusieran de color verde. Apretó los dientes… Harry estaba trabajando afanosamente, pero parecía que no iba a terminar rápido. El suspenso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Pasó sus dedos a través del cabello de Harry para llamar su atención. –Esto es increíble, pero, ¿podemos terminarlo más tarde?

Harry liberó su erección y lo fulminó con una indignada mirada. –No. Sigues estando debajo del muérdago.

-Bueno, casi ni me estás _besando_, ¿o sí? –bufó Draco en respuesta.

Harry consideró eso por un segundo, y entonces, una muy familiar sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara. –Voltéate.

Draco jadeó: -¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído –dijo Harry. Se relamió.

Draco sintió que se sonrojaba, pero se giró. Percibió las manos de Harry hurgar entre sus nalgas y separarlas, y a él inclinarse hasta apoyar sus manos en cada lado del marco de la puerta. Notó la nariz de Harry rozar su culo, y luego a su resbalosa lengua lamer a través de su entrada, dejado un rastro fresco a su paso por su piel.

Gimió antes de poderlo evitar. Harry sabía lo mucho que él adoraba eso, y no pasaba tan frecuentemente como a Draco le gustaría. Harry sabía que acababa de tomar una ducha… probablemente era por eso. La punta de su lengua golpeteó ligeramente sobre su trasero, y Draco cerró los ojos de golpe.

-Ah, mierda… Feliz Navidad, ¿eh?

A su espalda, Harry hizo un sonido que pareció una risa y presionó la punta de su lengua dentro de Draco, probando el centro de su culo suavemente hasta que el músculo dio de sí. Esa lengua siguió penetrando lentamente, resbalosa y caliente, oprimiéndose con profundidad dentro de él con cada penetración, hasta que Draco sintió los labios de Harry rodear por completo su entrada.

Con una sacudida, Draco se dio cuenta de que lo estaba _besando_, al reconocer el sutil movimiento de sus labios y su lengua alrededor y dentro de él. El rostro de Harry estaba oprimido contra todo su trasero, y su boca estaba húmeda y ardiente, y Draco no pudo evitar aspirar una bocanada de aire entre sus dientes cerrados ante esa sensación. Su miembro estaba rojo y ya goteaba preyaculatorio; unas pequeñas gotitas en su punta estaban amenazando con caer en el parqué del piso… algo que normalmente tendría a Draco al borde de un ataque, pero que en ese momento no lo molestó en absoluto. Que Dobby lo fregara más tarde. Todo lo que importaba en ese momento era la lengua de Harry en su culo y –_Oh, Dios_\- su mano en su pene, jalando al mismo ritmo de las embestidas, con su pulgar acariciando la punta, resbalando con el fluido acumulado ahí.

-Nnnngh -dijo Draco, inclinándose hacia adelante aún más, en un intento de obtener suficiente apalancamiento para empujarse contra la cara de Harry. ¿Por qué había estado preocupado antes? Eso no demoraría mucho. Y _oh, Dios_, Harry estaba haciendo ruidos de absorción; devorándolo, lamiéndolo, chupándolo, acariciando su miembro y…

Draco se vino con un gemido, derramando su esencia sobre los dedos de Harry y en el piso. Sus rodillas flaquearon y sus pies se enredaron en sus propios pantalones, provocando que tropezara y cayera sobre Harry.

Éste hizo un sonido que sonó como: -¡Uuuf!

-Lo siento –dijo Draco, todavía jadeando. –Eso fue…

El sonido de ráfaga que provino de la chimenea los puso a los dos en acción. Harry empujó a Draco hasta ponerlo de pie y éste se escondió al otro lado de la esquina para quitarse de la vista, subiéndose los pantalones mientras lo hacía. Logró llegar al baño y cerrar la puerta justo cuando la voz de Hermione Granger llenó la habitación detrás de él.

Draco le sonrió a su reflejo. Había estado muy cerca, pero había valido la pena. Estaba mucho más relajado ahora de lo que había estado en toda la semana con la idea de la fiesta pendiendo sobre él como una espada de Damocles. Se acomodó la ropa y se peinó un poco, tomando entonces un profundo respiro antes de abrir la puerta.

Hermione y Neville se giraron hacia él cuando entró a la sala. Apenas le estaban sonriendo y saludando cuando la red se activó otra vez. Pansy y Theodore Nott salieron, primero uno y después el otro, gritando: -¡Feliz Navidad! -mientras lo hacían.

-Discúlpenme un momento –dijo Harry, sonriendo graciosamente al tiempo que se dirigía al baño caminado de espaldas. Draco imaginó que quería limpiarse un poco antes de tener que besar a nadie de nuevo.

-¡Oooh, muérdago! –canturreó Pansy. Caminó hasta quedar debajo y le arqueó las cejas a su marido. Cuando él cruzó la habitación hasta ella, Pansy dio un paso atrás y su elegante zapato negro resbaló en el suelo. Miró hacia abajo y arrugó el entrecejo. -¿Qué demo…? ¿Qué _es_ eso?

Draco se mordió los labios, suprimiendo una sonrisa. –Eh… ¿algo de tomar?

**Fin.**


End file.
